Chaos with a Capital 'M'
by annoyingNavi
Summary: When Mithos is bored, what does he do? Mix up the world of course! Note: Back and remastered! Love you all!
1. Prolouge: The Chaos Begins!

Well, I looked back into my oldest story and saw all the mistakes, so I've come back years later to finally fix them! This is the remastered version of...

Chaos with a Capital 'M'! Whooo! Welcome newcomers and hello veterans!

**Disclaim: I own nothing but my untamed craziness..**

* * *

Prologue: The Chaos Begins!

It was a fine day in Sylvarant, Colette was picking flowers, Kratos was baking a cake, and Lloyd was planning to take over the world. Wait, Kratos _baking_ a cake? Lloyd planning to _take over_ the world? Okay, so Colette picking flowers is normal... Now she's _eating_ the flowers... Oh... Kay... So, your probably wondering WHY this is happening to our favorite characters? Quite simple, really. You see, Mithos got bored in his castle so he switched Colette's mind with that of a horse's, Lloyd's with an evil mastermind, and Kratos with a happy-go-lucky baker! So now, he is quite amused by the-now-idiots who were our favorite characters! Confusing, neh? It was, really, going to be a looooooooong day...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!** **Oh, and it's naturally small by the way. xD I wrote this in class a loooong time ago. :D**


	2. How it Started

Yes, I told you this is the remastered story of this. xD Most if not the following dialogue is the same, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot line and craziness!**

Now to do my reviews!

**baka-schala-neko-chan:** OF COURSE! I could NEVER forget Yuan! A crazy story just wouldn't be complete without him, am I right?

**RoyalFanatic:** I agree, besides I got in trouble and can't write my story in school anymore...

**Sofaspud23:** Yup, random can be in any random sentence at any random time of randomness!

**Blue-sama:** Thank you, I like making weird fanfics...

**Scorch the hedgehog:** I'm adding Yuan in this chapter and I'll add that to my chapter, thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2: How it Started...

Mithos had tried EVERYTHING that was fun, he even helped Yuan make a sammich... Err... Sandwich... **(A/N: I do not own the sammich stuff, it belongs to a super awesome fanfiction called 'The most randomness day in 4000 years'.)** He tried killing people, killing prisoners, even imprisoning people and THEN killing them, and as I said before, making a sammich with Yuan. But nothing was good enough for poor little Mithos... So he decided to mess with the minds of our favorite characters!

**With Yuan**

Yuan looked around and sighed, no one wanted a sammich... **(A/N: As I said before, I DO NOT OWN THE SAMMICHNESS!** **It belongs to a favorite story of mine, got it?)** So he decided to give his cats a sammich. The cats choked and died.. Poor kitties... Then Sheena came up and stole sammiches and his dead cats, put the cats in the sammiches, and ate them! Thus creating the dead cat sammich. To make matters worse, Lloyd came up, said 'Wassup,' and stole Yuan's cape.. He said something about being evil and taking over the world...

**With Colette**

Colette was sitting on the couch and suddenly stood up. "I need to... POLLINATE SOMETHING!" She yelled, and ran outside. She stuck her tounge in a flower, stuck it into another flower, thus pollinating the flowers. Weird, neh? Anyways, she stopped and looked up to see Lloyd looking weirdly at her. "I'm a butterfly." She replied to his silence. He shrugged and ran off.

**With Lloyd**

Lloyd looked over his plans, yes it was the PERFECT plan! He would rule the world using... THE FUNKY CHICKEN DANCE! While he laughs, lets visit Kratos!

**With Kratos**

Kratos was NOT baking this time, he was using hair gel on his beautiful, shiny hair... Fangurl moment, can never pass them by... He was shaping it like Lloyd's, as he noticed that chicks digged the spiky hair. After 2000 bottles of hair gel, he wrote something down for black mail. He then decided to take a stroll through the woods.

* * *

I am sorry for the short chapters, but homework, school, and other prison treatments toture me to not have enough time to write.


	3. More randomness yet to come!

**baka-schala-neko-chan** - LOL I KNOW YUAN IS! But Kratos and Lloyd are cool too.

**RoyalFanatic** - Heh... Kratos shall use it for blackmail to save the world! Oh no, I've already said too much!

**Scorch the hedgehog** - I hate to see what happened..

**himiti** - Indeed old chap! I want this to be a good story..

**The Cherry-sama** - Thanks you for putting me on your favorites! And don't worry.. I'm writing another story to keep the wrtiers block away!

**Shadowlover101** - Mithos... Is crazy and bored therefore he can make Kratos ruin his all-too-perfect-hair! Plus, Mithos is just jealous of Kratos!

**Crescent Ivy Moon** - I never thought I was much of a funny person.. But I'll try!

Thank you all my faithful reviewers, your long wait has ended! For my writers block has gone away like Kratos and blackmail! Wait.. that didn't come out right.. Oh well...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ToS! But if I did, Kratos would be my man-slave and Mithos would be a girl.. I don't know why though...

* * *

Chapter Three: More randomness yet to come!

We start our tour of randomness with Lloyd, whose plan had failed... Horribly might I add... Anyways, He decided to look for crazy people he could easily control.. The weak-minded fools! Also, he saw Dirk there..

"Dad? Why are you here," Lloyd asked.

"Why, I told them my not-son was going to defeat a immortal!" Dirk replied cheerfully.

Lloyd just _stared_ at him, then walked away. They didn't make weak-minded fools like they used too...

**With Colette**

Colette sighed, then decided to go to Mithos for some advice. Yes people she was.. BORED! (Dun dun dun) Anyways, because she was bored, Mithos decided to make her a teacher! So she could educate you, and make you as bored as she was. Yes, Mithos was turning crazy himself.. He knew he had to stop but he couldn't.. He need more... He needed... HOT CHOCOLATE! It was so addicting... Oh wait, I'm talking about Colette in this section.. Oh well.. Colette decided her first victims would be.. THE READERS! BUWHAHAHA!

"Now class," she started, looking at the readers, "turn to page 101 in your Math book. We will be doing college level math!"

She grinned evilly. Oh, this WAS going to be fun..

**With Yuan**

Yuan decided he would visit an old friend.. Not Kratos... Not Lloyd.. and _certainly_ not Mithos.. He was going to.. THE DOUGHNUT SHOP! They had always been nice to him.. He even robbed them now and again to show his affection towards their kindness... Oh, how he was wrong... When he robbed them this time, he got caught by... GENIS? The heck? Oh well... Genis took the doughnuts from Yuan and munched on them... He seems like the only sane one.. Oh well...

**With Kratos**

Kratos had neatly stolen Dirk's house, where he lived now. He also stole some of Lloyd's clothes because, let's face it, the hair didn't work out... So he figured the clothes might.. Poor, handsome, hallucinating Kratos... Oh well... So, he walked around town to see if the chicks digged what they saw...

* * *

Oh my... Well this is quite strange huh? Lloyd seems to have changed from bad to good.. Oh well.. review and cookies! -hands out cookies... Yum..-


	4. Painting the Roses Random

:D Told ya I was back Love you all, here's the final installment of the remastered version of Chaos with a Capital 'M'!

**Disclaim: I own nothing! Nothing at all! .. I need to get my Gamecube fixed, however..**

* * *

Chapter Four: Painting the Roses Random

Ah, here we are my dear readers. It seems that the bus has stopped and we've also been stopped by... Oh no, not them again! It's the Renegades! Hide! Duck under your seats! Cover your eyes! If you can't see them, you won't have to see their ugly faces -- Er, they can't see you!

--**Kratos**--

Well, that didn't go as planned. The 'chicks' turned out to be old fat guys. Hey, he thought they were just fat! That last mushroom didn't do anything good for him it seems. So as he looked around for something to wear, he spotted something shiny that looked import- oooh, shineeeeh.

And they said the shiny objects wouldn't work...

--**Colette**--

She had stopped her babble in mid-equation when the door bust open Action-Movie style, smoke pouring out from non-existent bombs! Three men came in, one with a strikingly handsome goatee and two other people no one cares about. As they drew her away with the promise of cake, you (the viewers) were set free.

Huh, and they said school wasn't exciting.

--**Genis**--

Genis sat in his big leather chair, keeping his face from the view of the door and faced towards several tvs that had cartoons on them.

"My lord, we've successfully captured two of them."

The voice boomed out, breaking the silence. Genis didn't seem to hear him, and all of a sudden loud humming came from the leather chair.

"Er.. Sir?"

The man poked the chair and it swung around, the screens going dark and a small spotlight dirfted towards Genis. He screeched in pain as the light hit him, blinding and deafening the man that had caused it.

"THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT! IT BUUUURNS! I'M MELTING! MEEELTTINNNGG!"

As sudden as the light came it disappeared, and the young boy sighed in relief. The pitch dark seemed endlessly.. Well, endlessly black.

"What is it you want, minion?"

Was that Genis's voice? The boy that had been sane for so long, now corrupted? No, it was his voice. He just wanted to escape this story of madness with the ones who had been infected by Randomitis. So, they had captured two -- Wait, I thought Kratos had seen something shineh? Guess he got caught in a net or something lameo like that.

"As I said before sir, two have been captured."

"Good."

The man bowed, before turning around and leaving, stroking his handsome goatee all the way. Botta, you got the good life..

--**Lloyd**--

Ah ha! The caped evil mastermind is finally found! Not that he was ever lost, but still. Lloyd glanced around, sensing something.. Something.. Eck, good and sweet. Disgusting! When he looked down, he saw only a cute wittle kitten. Awww, so cuuuute He knelled down and scratched under the kitten's chin because _even_ Evil Masterminds had a soft spot for kittens! Suddenly the cute wittle kitten turned into a giant tiger-like cat. Oh crap, run Lloyd!

Kittens weren't cute to Lloyd after that day, the day he was caught in a cage made of cotton candy...

--**Yuan**--

So the doughnut shop had let him down, but the COFFEE SHOP would not! He knew deep in his lonely heart that coffee was the cure for any bad day! Yuan walked towards the door and pushed it open, as the world suddenly went slow-mo and ninjas came from the walls. Yuan shrieked in terror as his Ninjaphobia kicked in. He cried and screamed like a little girl, leaving the ninjas confused. They shrugged and pushed a bag over him, now turning on his fear of dark enclosed spaces.

It was going to be a long day for Yuan...

--**Mithos**--

Ah, everything was going according to plan. The world was confused, the heroes turned around and struck with the almost incurable disease of Randomitis. Wait, what was this? his playthings were being captured? By whom? Suddenly, a large 'G' in some fancy font appeared on his screen.

"Hello Mithos. I'm sure you've noticed your missing actors."

Ah, so it WAS him.. His Arch-nemesis, Genis Sage! The boy that had prettier hair then him! How dare he ruin his day of randomness!

"All four of them have been placed in quarantined where they will take the only cure for such a disease as yours, Mithos. They will drink.."

The voice paused for a moment of dramatic pauseyness.

"Pickle juice mixed with onion and garlic roots."

Eck, disgusting. How could anyone even get NEAR that stuff? Mithos wrinkled his nose at the thought of it. he ahd to take it long ago, when he had a cold.

Cure-all his pretty hair!

The lights turned on and genis sat in front of him, placing out a board game: Chutes and Ladders. Oh, that sneaky Prettir-hair-then-his boy. He knew Mithos couldn't resist a game of Chutes and Ladders!

So they started a game. Several flashy move effects and fade-aways later, Genis had been declared the winner. Mithos swore the game was rigged, but a deal was a deal. He would stop using his pen and give three chocolate pieces to genis, as well as stop the randomness.

Whoever said that games didn't solve world-conflicts, anyways?

* * *

Thanks for reading! xD I'd write more, but my randomness had gotten loose so.. Thanks for sticking with me for this long.


End file.
